


Christmas Decorating lol

by Aquaria_Rozen177



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, an attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaria_Rozen177/pseuds/Aquaria_Rozen177
Summary: Just two guys in love decorating their house. Something short and sweet.
Relationships: Abel/Cain (Starfighter)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Starfighter Secret Santa





	Christmas Decorating lol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLights/gifts).



> Ahhh! This is the first fanfic that I ever wrote, and for this fandom too!  
> Hopefully this is fluffy enough, though it's probably not Abel's hair floof fluffy. XD
> 
> The characters are not mine, they belong to hamlet :)

When Alexei first heard Mickey Ulish's Christmas album blaring from downstairs, he was filled with a sense of dread. All he wanted was to get an extra minute of sleep or two. Music playing either meant something special was going on or they were cleaning, both of which he was unwilling to do. It was one of the things he learned after he moved in with his fiance, Ethan. Another thing to add to his ever-growing list of 'Weird Things Earth People Do'.

But who would've thought that he was going to spend the whole day helping Ethan decorate the living room. As soon as he got downstairs, he noticed how chaotic the room looked. Boxes littered the floor and decorations were everywhere. He then saw Ethan balancing on a stool while hanging up the lights.

"What the fuck is all this, princess?" Alexei started toying with a weirdly shaped ornament.

"Oh! Uh...I didn't see you there. Don't mind the mess, this is all the decorations I got from the basement." Ethan stepped off the stool and walked over to Alexei, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

"I also made some breakfast. So just eat and then maybe when you're done you can help me out." Ethan said as he disappeared into the basement.

Alexei turned to the kitchen island. He could see burnt ovals that complemented a white plate from far away. If only he had been up earlier, he might have helped out with the cooking since Ethan couldn't cook even if his life depended on it. Not willing to risk going to the hospital or even his life, he swiftly threw it away into the trash can. 

He didn't have enough time to feel guilty about it when Ethan returned from the basement with yet another box. How many boxes does this man have? Alexei thought. 

"I didn't think you would finish the pancakes that fast, much less eat them for that matter."

Alexei shrugged, "It was the least I could do, I guess. It was a bit dry but with more practice, you'll improve in no time". His statement was followed by a scoff- wait no, he's giggling now!! 

"Umm...what's going on with you? You ok?" 

"Yeah! Everything's fine. Here, come get the lights." He couldn't help but feel that Ethan was up to something. 

\---------

By the time the day was almost over, they were finished with decorating the house and were just adding some finishing touches. Alexei realized for the thousandth time that life on the colonies could never compare to life with Ethan. But he was always plagued by thoughts that they might not even be compatible with each other, that he might not be compatible with Earth. He wasn't the type to care about what others think nor was he the type to let them know that he actually cared. Being open about his feelings wasn't something that the colonies taught him.

Earth: the place he loved yet hated at the same time. From watching all the documentaries as a kid, he yearned to escape from the harshness that Mars had to offer. Life on the colonies was bleak. Not enough money went towards the colonies and even if it did, it only went to the corrupt. Those people could care less about them and only saw Mars as a business opportunity. 

He found himself looking out the window. There's a bunch of laughter coming from kids making snow people or throwing snowballs at each other. Earth was so full of life. It was full of everything that colonies like New Volga didn't have. Full of new experiences and opportunities. He hated this. He hated how he was always reminded of how bad life was on Mars. He hated thinking about how jealous he was of Earth and its people. He hated not being able to understand them at all.

But when it came to Ethan, his smile, his EVERYTHING, Alexei felt different. He felt as if all his worries melted away. With every welcoming touch, with every passionate kiss. Ethan reminds him that it's not what they don't have that matters, but rather what they have--each other. 

He smiled to himself a big goofy smile. It was probably stupid of him to look back on the differences between his two homes, the old and the new. As they say it's not worth crying over spilt milk. He found that he's the happiest with the man he loves and that they'll be together no matter what. There was so much joy in just understanding that simple fact.

Ethan suddenly brought him back to reality. "You know? I should've taken a picture of that. I don't think I ever remember seeing you smile that big before." Alexei blushed a tone deeper than Martian soil red. He honestly didn't know how to respond to that and it was way too late to play it off like it was nothing. 

"W-well, it's your fault for making me feel this way. You being adorable and all." Alexei huffed, playfully. 

Now it was Ethan's turn to blush. "Give yourself some credit. As much as you don't like to admit, you also have adorable moments of your own." 

"Nah. When have I ever been adorable?"

"Mmm. I'd say about right now. Here, put this on." Ethan handed him a folded cloth of some sort. Alexei looked at it skeptically until he found out what it was.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. I'm not putting that on." He pushed it away from him. 

"Why not? Come onnn."

"No, princess. First of all you will never, EVER catch me wearing something as ugly as that. Second of all, my first point stands."

Ethan looked at him with large pleading eyes, "Pleeeeease. I've been planning this for the longest time". 

"Tch. Ok fine. You win." How could he possibly say 'no' to that? 

\--------

"See? You look fine. You were worried about nothing. And we're matching so that's a plus!"

He tried so hard to hide the grimace on his face. He couldn't believe that he was talked into wearing a sweater with a sad looking reindeer on it. Ethan looked really cute and cozy in his sweater, it looked like he was being gobbled up by his.

Alexei and Ethan were cuddled up on the couch, enjoying a cup of hot cocoa in their ugly Christmas sweaters. Together they were watching a Christmas movie. Alexei chuckled to himself, "That is one badass kid." He couldn't believe how such a small kid could make a thief crash into a giant gingerbread house. 

"I wonder if you can eat them. You can eat those house things right, princess?"

"I guess you could. But they're mainly used for decorations." Ethan answered. 

"Matter of fact, we have a pre-baked kit around here somewhere. We can build one if you want."

Alexei shrugged. It could be a fun experience. Then, they moved to the kitchen where the gingerbread kit was at. The gingerbread house looked pretty small, which reinforced the idea that building it was going to be easy and stress-free. So they started building the little house, trying so hard not to eat the little candies that came with it. 

Later on, Alexei came to realize something. He completely underestimated the gingerbread house. He hadn't thought that it would have taken them an hour or so to build it , especially for something that small. So much for missing the movie, he thought. With that out of the way, he and Ethan took one last look around their house. It looked so much happier and alive, filled with love and positive vibes.

"We should take a picture just to capture this moment", Ethan suggested, pulling out his phone. Ethan snaked his arm around Alexei's muscular back and gripped his waist. He pulled him over a little closer to him and then...CLICK!!

Alexei stood there in shock and it occurred to him that Ethan had kissed him right when the camera went off. Ethan smiled as he quickly tapped his phone. It was perfect. Nah, he needs to get payback. So before he could post it to Spacebook, Alexei locked on to his lips with just as much passion. Time seemed like it stopped for them both, like it was just them in the world.

Alexei pulled away in order to let them breathe again. This is a moment that he vowed he would never forget. He wished for more moments like these as he stared into those pair of black eyes.


End file.
